


Mr. Matchmaker

by TofuTurtleHime2468



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), The Boyz (Korea Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 소년24 | BOYS24 (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, My First AO3 Post, Romantic Comedy, cross-posted on asianfanfics, yes it's a romcom mainly some times angsty not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TofuTurtleHime2468/pseuds/TofuTurtleHime2468
Summary: In which Jung Jung is doing his best in being matchmaker of Mnet Academy but seems to be oblivious to the fact that his own best friend needs a bit more help in making his crush realize that he likes him. (lots of side-pairings that'll each get their own spotlights though)





	1. Wee-Woo!

**Author's Note:**

> Considering that I put Jung Jung as the main character I think you should realize that the main pairing is Jung Jung x Eunki by now if it's not obvious enough what with the hidden box, sitting next to each other whenever possible, and that on-the-spot collab dance :P
> 
> And yes I am doing this for the justice of poor, under-rated Jung Jung TT^TT everyone is doing the sweet boy dirty! He is amazing and sweet and should be higher in rankings!!!
> 
> Anyways also I do need side pairings since Jung Jung is the matchmaker, so please do give me some pairings to work with ^^ it would be super helpful (plus your pairing gets some spotlight so it would be a win-win situation ;P) however it is a first come first serve kind of thing if you do request just as a head warning.
> 
>  
> 
> And I don't know... how long... this story... will last... because I think it's kinda obvious that Jung Jung and Eunki will probably not make it out of the second elimination round QwQ... I think I'll still write with what I got though(?)
> 
> Also I say Mnet Academy so an AU where you can say that's all of them are in the range of high school age?? (I'll probably never specify age nor grade in this story because too many to keep track of so yeah)
> 
> Update pace is also ??????? as I'm suppose to finish plenty of other things so yeah =v="

"Have you ever thought about dating someone yourself?"

Jung Jung blinked at Hyungseob who had suddenly sprung on such a random question during their lunch. Slowly, he shook his head, asking back, "No... Why did you ask?"

The other simply sighed, "I don't know, it's just that you suddenly get a job at being Mnet Academy's cupid but Mr. Cupid himself doesn't seem to be in love himself. Doesn't that seem kinda... ironic?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Matchmaker. I prefer to be called the academy's matchmaker than cupid," Jung Jung cringed a bit before going on with, "And some times people just need a little push in love, that's all I'm doing. It's not like I'm giving advice in love or anything... or am I? I don't know, but is it really that necessary for me to be in love too?"

"JUNG JUNG-HYUNG!"

They could barely comprehend the words that came out with a shriek before said boy was suddenly tackled into a hug. Confused, he looked up to meet the panicked face of Lee Daehwi, who was, well, panicking. What else do you expect? Yes he was well-known in the academy for his composing, vocals, and dance, but the kid was overall a smol ball of squishyness; a having-a-major-life-crisis-at-this-age-from-being-too-awkward type of boy if you want to be more specific.

"Um-"

"HELP ME HYUNG I'VE FALLEN AND I CAN'T GET UP! QAQ"

Obviously at that, Jung Jung had to share a look with Hyungseob, who only shrugged with a 'trust me I don't know what I'm witnessing here either' face. Awkwardly, Jung Jung looked down and asked, "Uh- does it... hurt...?"

A-Grade socializing skills right there.

"NO I MEAN THAT-!" Daehwi seemed to have finally gotten the gist that everyone in the courtyard was staring at them oddly. He murmurs an apology and blushed a light pink in embarrassment before turning back and whispering, "I mean that I've fallen in love- hard."

Oh boy was immediately the first thing Jung Jung thought before he adjusted the younger so that the latter was standing up properly, "Well I can help you if you want but you should probably come search for me later to make sure that it's not just..." he momentarily forgot the word in Korean so he turned to Hyungseob for the word.

"Hormones."

"Yeah, make sure that it's not just hormones," the matchmaker turned back.

"O-Okay..." Daehwi agreed quietly before walking off with his head down.

When Hyungseob sighed after the younger left, he turned to meet the frustrated face of his, "I don't understand how you got your gig as the matchmaker of this school if you haven't even experienced a relationship yourself," to which Jung Jung shrugged, "I don't know either."

The topic was dropped when they heard shuffling and clicking on the otherside of the table, making the two look over and see Eunki and Justin take the seats across from them, back from waiting in line for lunch.

"Where's Seunghyuk?" Hyungseob asked once they settled.

"He's inside for detention from throwing a paper plane at his homeroom teacher," Justin answered before taking a bite into his kimbap. The two continued off into a conversation that Jung Jung barely paid attention to as Eunki turns to him to start their own conversation.

"What was that shriek from a while back? I'm assuming it's either from Minki-ssi, Taemin-ssi, or Daehwi," Eunki asked curiously.

"Daehwi. He said that he fell in love hard so he was panicking and was looking for my help in getting him and his crush together I guess," Jung Jung said, "I told him to come back later because I was worried that it might just be..."

"Hormones?"

"Yeah, hormones. I can never remember that word..." he murmured in slight frustration.

Eunki just laughed in response, "I don't think you need to remember the word 'hormones' in Korean for casual talk. Anyways, how are you going to solve the problem this time if Daehwi comes back, Mr. Matchmaker?"

Jung Jung wanted to complain about the nickname that was suddenly sprung upon him but the actual question was something that needed more of his attention, "Well it depends on who he likes first. I can't just assume things or else everything will go terribly wrong. I think that's a given though..."

"Fair point. Say, have you ever had a successful matchmaking with any of your friends?" another question was asked by Eunki.

"No... I don't think so? I mean as much as I know, all of my friends are single, unless..." he looks at Eunki suspiciously, the latter blinking innocently before laughing again, "What? No, that's a pretty big imagination you got there, Jung Jung. I'm not dating anyone, Seunghyuk's too troublesome to deal with, Justin's too innocent, and Hyungseob is Hyungseob."

"Those points I can't help but agree with because those are facts, but what's with the question though?"

The boy sitting across from him shrugged, smiling, "Just curious as to see how you would react to such an idea."

"I don't think I'd be comfortable in trying to pair them together? I don't know, this 'gig' of mine is already kinda uncomfortable with the idea of talking to people I barely know and trying to help to get them together. Trying to pair my friend would be like... being their parent and trying to approve of their relationship?"

"Then why do you still do it?"

"I don't know, why are you guys asking me so many questions right now?" Jung Jung pouted in realization that all he's been answering were questions for basically the entirety of lunch. It really didn't help much that Eunki shrugged nonchalantly in response, "Again, just curious."

"I feel like I'm in a court trial..." he complained.

"You're not, don't overthink it," Eunki smiled, but there was always something with that smile, something that Jung Jung can never put his finger on. Maybe his best friend was hiding something?

"JUNG JUNG HYUNG!" but the so-called "fate" had plans for him otherwise to distract him from asking Eunki as to what was wrong. Well the difference this time was that Daehwi didn't cling onto him more-so turned him and shook him by the shoulders, comically crying, "I AM HIGHLY SURE! YES!"

"O-Okay, but who-" his arm was suddenly grabbed by the younger and he was pulled up from his seat and quickly dragged away. He spared one last look to his group of friends who were staring after him with a mixture of confusion and concern.


	2. Um Oh Ah Yeah!

Jung Jung tried his best not to fall over and face-plant into the wall when Daehwi suddenly yanked at his arm back and stuck his back to said wall. The older couldn't help but look over to the younger like he was a lunatic because never before has he met such a bizarre case of I'm-crushing-on-this-person-but-I'm-also-terrified-of-my-crush in his whole life.

"That's him right there what am I gonnna do ohmygawdohmygawdohmygawdohmywadhomywagdmowkieugf..." he tried to ignore the hyperventilating boy as he peeked from the corner of the wall. From there, he saw Samuel, practically an idol in the eyes of girl students from Pledis Academy, casually talking with Dongho, the hyung that intimidated everyone just from a simple glance at him.

"Which one?" Jung Jung turned back to ask.

"Oh- uh- the hot one..." Daehwi mumbled. At this point Jung Jung tried his best to resist rolling his eyes before he thought of any more information that he's heard of about Samuel and Dongho, knowing that the mumbling-awkward-mess-of-a-dongsaeng probably won't tell more and continue to panic.

Kim Samuel was an odd situation, first starting in Pledis Academy for his elementary school years then transferring to Brave Academy for his middle school years before finally enterring Mnet Academy for his high school years. Practically everyone who came from Pledis Academy doted on him because he was a 'cute child'. He was well-known for his dance skills and was favored by plenty of people but the attention on him drove off to some unknown place even though he is talented.

Then there was Kang Dongho, first known as scary bandit then sexy bandit(?) (don't ask him, he doesn't know either). Although he seemed to be best at fighting (to which he is) or would be interested in rap, he sings and he's a good singer at that too. His whole bandit or iljin image also seems to be a mistake because he is rather caring and has a squishy personality, making the socially awkward students feel the most welcomed.

_Samuel is friendly so it's not hard to include him in a picture with Daehwi, but Dongho... isn't Daehwi terrified of Dongho?_ he thought back to the times that Daehwi turned as pale as a sheet of clean copy/print paper at the pure presence of Dongho.

"Hyung!"

His thoughts are broken for a moment as he noticed a Minki, a blond boy infamous for his looks that made everyone take a double-look as he basically looked like Korea's ideal girl-look, run up to Dongho and hold onto his arm. Suddenly, it seemed like Dongho was so much happier at the sight of Minki.

_Oh yeah..._ Jung Jung helplessly watched the scene escalate quickly with Minhyun popping out of nowhere and pulling Minki away from Dongho before Jonghyun appeared and pulled Minki away from Minhyun.

Wait, where did Samue-?

"Hey, Daehwi!"

Dang this academy must be secretly filled with ninjas as Jung Jung turned back and saw Samuel standing there, smiling at Daehwi, who looked more trapped than before even though technically speaking he wasn't in a corner. Well at least he didn't have to clarify if Daehwi's crush was Samuel or Dongho.

"So about that project for Mrs. Boah's music class, I was thinking that we could research about the impact of American pop culture on other countrie-"

"Yeah- uh- cool- -um- crap- er- oh- uh- bye!" so was probably the longest stuttering that Jung Jung ever witnessed before Daehwi ended with a squeak and ran off, leaving him clueless with Samuel, who was also just as clueless.

"Well that was a little weird..." Samuel murmured, scratching the back of his head in a confused manner.

"He's just an odd kid in general..." Jung Jung agreed.

"Do you have his phone number?" and his eyebrow's scrunched up in confusion at what Samuel just asked, who jolted and nervously clarified, "Er- for project purposes! N-Not for that kinda stuff..." before the bell rung in his favor as he quickly excused himself.

At such a reaction, Jung Jung stood there for a moment to think,  _Wait, could it be one of those cliche moments where they both secretly like each other but are too soft to admit it?... It can't be that eas-_ and then thought about where exactly he was before concluding,  _Nope, it's that easy._

* * *

"...ou're gonna fall in love and then who's gonna be the matchmaker then? Wouldn't you be too distracted with your own problems to be the matchmaker of Mnet Academy? And what if someone takes over that position? You'd lose your name, your status, your friends- well I wouldn't leave you, Justin probably won't, Eunki definitely wouldn't... Seunghyuk would leave you just to troll us- but anyways you'd lose everything you've come to terms with in this academy! Who knows what kind of fishy and disgusting person would do with the title of matchmaker! They could probably ruin every relationship possible leading to everyone breaking up with everything and burning down the academy- well I don't think some people would mind and would encourage it instead- but-"

"Okay Hyungseob, you're getting too hypothetical for me," Jung Jung had to actually slap a hand over his friend's mouth to make Hyungseob stop talking. Luckily, his group of friends were the only ones on the train at the moment since they always head home after rush hour so no one else had to hear that rather convaluted rant.

"Personally I am offended that you would think that I would ditch Jung Jung just to troll you guys," Seunghyuk spoke up with a hand on his chest.

"So you wouldn't ditch hyung just to troll us?" Justin asked.

"... Nevermind," Seunghyuk smacked his lips together before guiltily looking away from their stares.

Jung Jung takes his hand off of Hyungseob's mouth, asking, "Why are you so paranoid about me falling in love anyways?" and before Hyungseob could answer that question himself Eunki interrupted with, "That's just his personality."

The train came to a stop, having them head off before they reached a two way intersection with Hyungseob (continuing his rant), Justin, and Seunghyuk heading to the west road with Jung Jung and Eunki heading to the east road.

"Even though that it his personality, I've never heard Hyungseob ramble this much..." Jung Jung murmured.

Eunki shrugged, "Maybe he fell in love himself?" to which he made the matchmaker turn to look at him weirdly, "I don't think that's possible... maybe... No that's right, that's not possible."

His best friend was curious at that, "Why's that?"

"Personal stuff when we were still in Yuehua Academy. I think that's why he's so paranoid about all of this love stuff I've gotten myself into," Jung Jung nearly forgot about what happened then but at remembering that, it made more sense as to why Hyungseob acted like this nowadays.

"Well you never know, he's someone full of surprises," Eunki luckily knew when to back off and drag off to a different topic since not being nosy was part of his personality, "Can I come over to your place again? I need to practice dance for a bit and you know how it is with my dad."

"Yeah, no problem," Jung Jung agreed easily, smiling when Eunki smiled gratefully for that.

And the day ended simpler than how it originally was.


	3. Now, We

Today was the day that Jung Jung planned to start working on Daehwi's crush so as he was walking to school with his group of friends, he was going over choices he could make that hopefully wouldn't backfire on him or Daehwi.

First step- also known as the most used step- is his where he subtly gets closer to the crush first. By getting closer to the crush, this allowed him to eventually ask about possible interests in people that the crush has. Thanks to his already infamous title of matchmaker at Mnet Academy, there were many directions that this could lead to:

Direction 1) the crush gives in easily without realizing that he's using that to his advantage.

Direction 2) some noble crap about 'oh I know where this is going but I want this to be out of my own effort and yaddayadda' (note: this specific direction is not how Jung Jung would word and is just the narrator's sarcasm)

Direction 3) they awkwardly laugh and try to change the subject.

Direction 4) they accidentally think that Jung Jung is the one that likes them and he's forced back to step 1.

Thinking about Samuel's friendly and hard-working personality and his reaction from yesterday, it seemed like it would lead to direction 1 or direction 3. With direction 1, it could either be right on spot or right off spot whereas direction through would elongate step 1.

"Oh- uh- Jung Jung-hyung...?"

He paused before entering school campus, turning his head back to see Samuel standing there by the gateway, looking hesitant in trying to get his attention. The younger nervously glances around before beckoning for the older to come closer. Jung Jung turns back to his friends, to which Eunki was the only one who paid attention and signal for him to catch up to them later, before he goes over to Samuel.

"Do you need something?" he asked.

"Er- well... you are the academy's matchmaker..." Samuel trailed off, looking everywhere except Jung Jung.

_Oh cool, this is convenient,_ because he could literally skip step 1. Jung Jung asked with an innocent tone, "Yep. Do you need my help in something?"

"Well you see... there's this _boy_..."

Yes, Samuel is really beating around the bush here. Luckily, the matchmaker was relatively patient, "Uh-huh..."

"And he's seems to kinda hate me..." he continued on _very_ slowly.

_Well he doesn't hate you more like he's terrified that you'll see right through his heart,_ not like he could say that but he continued to go along with the younger.

"We're working on a partner project in Mrs. Boah's music class- uh- don't get me wrong! It wasn't like 'love at first sight' or hormones or anything like that! I-I already had a crush on him for a while!" Samuel held his hands up in defense.

"You mean Daehwi?" yeah so Jung Jung figured that he might as well say his name since that was the biggest and most obvious hint as to who his crush was.

Immediately after Jung Jung said his crush's name, the younger froze. Samuel probably took a couple of minutes to figure out why Jung Jung knew that before remembering that his hyung was right there during the scene when he had asked Daehwi about their partner project in Mrs. Boahs music class. He slumped and sighed in defeat, "Y-Yeah..."

"Anything specific you want me to do then?" Jung Jung offered a small smile to cheer up the younger from his failed attempt to hide who his crush is.

"Um- maybe find out who Daehwi likes...? If I knew who Daehwi liked maybe I wouldn't be as nervous as this..."

"Well... he does like someone..." Jung Jung decided to beat around the bush too since he figured that provoking the normally patient and kind Samuel would help in having him make the move first because obviously the anxious ball called Daehwi is not going to be even close to making the first move.

As the expected reaction, Samuel choked on his own spit before sputtering in English, "W-W-What?!"

"But I don't have the right to say who. He seems to really like the guy."

"Uh- well- er-"

"I should get going now, plus I shouldn't have told you about what Daehwi told me," Jung Jung murmured as he turned and head over to where his friends were. Eunki was the first to respond to his arrival, "So how was talking to Samuel? Any hints as to how it's gonna work?"

Jung Jung gave a small smile, answering, "Well both of them are kind of dense, but it'll be pretty easy."

Eunki raised an eyebrow, "Really? They both secretly like each other?"

"Yeah, they just need a little push."

* * *

You remember how Jung Jung said that Daehwi and Samuel just needed a little push? Well you also do know that he didn't mean that _literally_ , right?

"D-Daehwi take deep breaths."

Man Jung Jung really should've realized that Seunghyuk overheard his and Eunki's conversation and him and his 'Shin-chan'-ness took that seriously. By serious, he means that he was volunteering to take out PE equipment from the storage shed when Seunghyuk decided to 'help' bring out equipment with Daehwi and Samuel before shoving the two into the storage shed, slamming the door shut, and keeping it shut with a heavy chair meant to keep the old door in place so that no one was locked inside the crowded shed. Yeah, the irony.

"Seunghyuk, I know what you're trying to do but do remember that I'm  _also_ in here!" Jung Jung banged against the door with his fist.

"Ah you'll be fine. Btw I'll be heading back to the field for warm-ups now, bye~!"

Why is he friends with him again?

Jung Jung lets out a sigh before turning to a hyperventilating Daehwi and a Samuel trying to calm down said boy. At this moment, he's also just found out that Daehwi has extreme claustrophobia.

"Ohmygawdohmygawdohmygawdohmywadhomywagdmowkieugfisitmeorarethewallsclosinginwaitwhatifwe'relockedinthistinyroomhereforeverwithoutanyfoodorwaterandthenwhenwedofinallygetoutthezombieapocalypseishappeningandeveryoneweknowandloveiseitherazombieordeadandthenit'sthesurvivalofthefittestbeforeoneofusgetseatenbyabearoramaneatingcowand..." ~~oh great another Hyungseob in his life~~

He could only watch out of cluelessness for the poor, squishy boy as he was rocking back and forth in a fetal position on the ground in the middle of the shed. Obviously Samuel's words weren't getting through to Daehwi as evident by Samuel looking over to Jung Jung with a face that screamed 'HELP ME OMO'- to which the matchmaker could only cringe and shrug his shoulders because really, the only solution he's found to paranoia is slapping the paranoid person's mouth shut.

Samuel and Jung Jung then continued with a conversation through gazes while Daehwi was still and anxious mess sputtering the craziest things. Their conversation consisted of 'hyung, please help!' 'I'm sorry I help in love, not paranoia!' 'but he's never going to calm down at this point!' 'um- do something to attract his attention to you?' 'how would I do that?!' 'I'm not sure either! He's your crush, help him!'

"DAEHWI I LOVE YOU!"

And immediately that led to Daehwi freezing in shock, Samuel looking shocked himself before turning 3 different shades of red, and Jung Jung- well- face-palming. Really, this has been his most bizarre mission of matchmaking.

"You... love me...?" Daehwi repeated quietly, still in shock.

"Er- yeah... for a while now... actually..." Samuel took a deep breath, "I... listen, I know that you already like someone else a lot, but I really can't be patient anymore. Is it bad to be selfish now that I have this opportunity to be with my crush?"

"'I like someone else a lot'?" Daehwi's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion before turning to Jung Jung, who couldn't help but give a knowing smile so that Daehwi understood the situation that Samuel had accidentally put himself into. Daehwi managed to connect the pieces himself as he laughed shyly, "That 'someone else' is you, Samuel... It's you who I love."

"Wait but-" he turned to Jung Jung in confusion before he realized he got played himself and immediately complained, "Aaahhhh hyung!"

"It worked though, didn't it?" Jung Jung laughed lightly because he really didn't exect that that little amount of provoking would actually help the two. He watched as Daehwi and Samuel met gazes with each other before sharing a smile.

And then the door was swung open and Jung Jung was tackled down onto the ground by Hyungseob.

"I knew that the door wasn't jammed. Didn't you see how easily the door opened normally without the chair blocking the way?" Justin huffed indignantly from outside of the shed.

"Yeah I knew too but I wanted to see if Hyungseob actually believed it and tried to force it open with his body. I didn't think that you would actually open it while Hyungseob was charging forward," so was the response of freaking Seunghyuk.


	4. Love Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM EXTREMELY UPSET THAT MY BOYS GOT CHEATED ON TTATT (on a side note, Yuehua needs to debut their talented and lovely boys soon after Produce 101 is over and there is some more prominent Jung Jung x Eunki moments here)

"How did you put Seunghyuk on phone arrest?"

"Oh we just kinda took his phone while he wasn't looking as punishment for locking you in the shed yesterday."

"And his mom is completely okay with that?"

"More or less."

"Also no offense, but is it really that necessary to hold my hand while going to school?" Jung Jung finally spoke up, directing his gaze to his and Eunki's interlocked hands. No, it wasn't that he was uncomfortable with it- Eunki was a guy who liked skinship so he learned how to get use to it a long time ago- it was just a bit abnormal since said skinship wasn't usually done in public.

"I just kinda felt like it," Eunki shrugged nonchalantly.

For now, Jung Jung tried to act nonchalantly about the skinship as they entered school grounds. While walking through the courtyard, he noticed off in the distance Samuel whispering something into Daehwi's ear, making the two blush while laughing. Jung Jung smiled at the scene, glad that they seemed quite happy and content with their new relationship.

He was suddenly pulled to a stop by Eunki, confusing him as he turned to his best friend who was looking in a confused manner at whatever was in front of them. Jung Jung turned to their front to see Yoo Seonho, who was fidgeting in place as he stood in front of them. The boy basically had a blackhole for a stomach but was cute nonetheless so seeing him act so shy was very weird.

The situation grew even weirder when Seonho suddenly shoves a letter into Jung Jung's hands before dashing off, his face flushing an interesting shade of pink.

Wait a minute.

Hwat.

* * *

"...old you about on the subway two days ago but do you guys ever listen to the guy who nearly killed the school's matchmaker by unintentionally head-butting into him while trying to save him? Nooooo! But all I've ever done is try to look out for my friends so that they won't turn out half-dead from the world because they're too innocent for the evils of this world- well except Seunghyuk because he's part of the evils of the world- but I'm just trying to be a good friend and what am I seen as? Some paranoid nutjob who can only rant about useless things! One day this rant will come to rescue your guys' butts from mid-life crisis' that came too soon and you'll be thanking me for going off in a rant to scold you guys about things I've warned you guys off abou-"

Justin puts a hand over Hyungseob's mouth, the latter looking fairly unimpressed at the youngest of their friend group who is casually eating an apple slice with his hand that wasn't holding the older's mouth shut. It's 'cause you were suppose to 'respect your elders'.

Jung Jung flipped the envelope around, searching for any message to hint as to what it could possibly hide before he felt a slight pressure against his shoulder, making him turn slightly to see Eunki laying his head on his shoulder from the corner of his eyes. Confused, he asks, "Eunki?" Said boy hummed to tell that he was listening. He asks more specifically, "Is everything okay?"

"Yup, fine."

"Dude, he's totally jeal- OW WTF!" Seunghyuk pouted as he lifted his legs up and hugged them protectively, obvious that he just got kicked in the shin or something. The matchmaker figured to ignore it and assume that it was his friends' usual antics before proceeding to open the envelope:

'Hello, this is little chick Seonho `v' (I figured that I should introduce myself 'cause I don't know if you've heard about me) and I've sent this letter to you (Jung Jung-hyung) because I'm too embarrassed to say so myself -///- I am still a chick after all but one day I will grow to be a cool chicken (ฅ`ω´ฅ) Anyways, I have this crush on this kid called Lai Guanlin since middle school but 1) he's not exactly fluent in Korean still and 2) Dongho... plz help this little chick grow up ;w; (preferrably during lunch)                      ~Sincerely Seonho'

"So what does it say?" Seunghyuk asked curiously, to which Jung Jung was immediately wary of.

"Why would I tell you?" Jung Jung raised an eyebrow before adding on, "And it's someone else's problem so I shouldn't tell you." Seunghyuk pouts at that, whining, "Is it because I locked you in there? Aw c'mon, I apologized-"

"No you didn't-"

"Well I apologized afterwards-"

"You still didn't-"

"Oh shush Justin- OW!" Seunghyuk leaned away from the younger, who had just thrown a not-so-subtle punch at his arm. He frowns at the younger before continuing, "Anyways, I'd bet that if Justin was asking you about this with aegyo then you would tell in a heartbeat."

There was a moment of silence at their lunch table.

"Well of course anyone would do that."

"Yeah he's like one of the cutest kids here, how can you deny him?"

And at those comments from Hyungseob and Eunki, Justin smiled triumphantly whereas Seunghyuk sighs in defeat (maknae on top indeed). Jung Jung smiled amusingly before saying, "Well to keep it fair with all of you I'm just gonna say that no, it's not a confession for me- so Hyungseob you still have yet to prove me wrong." The last sentence wasn't really planned for but it was nonetheless amusing to see said boy stumble for some sort of comeback before crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

Eunki lets out a noticeable sigh though, making Jung Jung glance over, wondering if he was laying on him because he was tired from studying for the test that came today or maybe he got into another fight with his father. Looking back at the letter though, he made a mental note to talk about it later with Eunki before asking, "Can you get off of me, Eunki? I kind of need to get to Seonho right now..."

"Rejected," Seunghyuk fake coughed before looking away from Eunki's glare once he laying on Jung Jung to allow him to get up and move.

"I swear that my rants will come true!" so Hyungseob shouted ruefully.

Jung Jung dismissed it as per normal since a more pressing matter was at hand as he now had to go find a lost little chick.


	5. Shanghai Romance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know that Guanlin is from Taiwan and that Shanghai is a city in China (and yes I also know that relationships between Taiwan and China are like crazy tense) but it's for the sake of the title (and lyrics of the song) being in some-sort-of relations to him and Seonho's story (arc?? Would the consecutive chapters of one pairing being focused on be called story arcs????)

The world was ending... lol jk, that was an exaggeration, but as Jung Jung was walking around to find the table Seonho was at, he found the younger sitting at a table with five containers of food out but only one of them was half empty. Seonho stared at the food glumly instead.

"Hey, Seonho-yah, are you okay...?" Jung Jung asked, slowly taking a seat by the younger, who immediately perk up, "Hyung, you'll help?!" and he blinked at the younger, wondering why he's so surprised, "Well it is technically my job to help match people together."

"Okay, that's good," Seonho breathed a sigh of relief, "But you might want to scoot away a bit."

"Why?"

"Because I just ate a container of food and I may or may not throw up that container of food I ate from all of the butterflies in my stomach."

And Jung Jung scooted away.

Seonho then suddenly banged his head onto the table, shocking the hell out of Jung Jung as the impact was enough to make the legs of the table shake a bit. The younger groaned, "I didn't ask to fall in love! I just wanna eat my food in peace!" which sounded like something that would only come from him. Some times he wondered how Seonho managed his weight considering the fact that he eats five meals a day.

"You think you're really in love with Guanlin?"

"Yes?"

Jeez this academy really has a lot of ninjas as Jung Jung and Seonho looked in front of them to see Guanlin standing there, blinking innocently at the two. The matchmaker was worried for Seonho as he blushed an interesting shade of red at the same time that his stomach grumbled. He decided that he should probably cover for his poor little dongsaeng, asking, "How much of that did you hear?"

"Not that much," Guanlin stated before noticing the containers full of food on the table, afterwards looking at Seonho asking, "Are you eating all of this?" His concern for Seonho increased as the boy just gawked at the other, who continues on with, "That's amazing. Why do you eat so much?"

"IREALLYLIKEYOU!" so Jung Jung realized that this was going to be a lot harder than he thought it would be.

Guanlin just stared cluelessly before asking, "What did you say? Is it a word I haven't learned yet?"

"F***!" and Seonho immediately slams his head on the table yet again, hard enough for a rather painful sound to ring out from the table. Guanlin continued to stare cluelessly before turning to Jung Jung, asking, "Hyung, what does f*** mean?" The oldest could only awkwardly laugh, "Y-You don't need to know that word..." It's really a wonder as to why he can remember what that means but not what 'hormones' is in Korean (but then again there's a large difference between those two when using them with context).

"Owie..." Seonho recovered oddly quickly as he raised his head up and rubbed his forehead with a pout.

"Are you okay?" Guanlin asked worriedly.

"Y-Yes! I'm so fine that I could eat another meal!" Seonho stuttered with fake confidence and coolness, making Guanlin blink before chuckling, "That's amazing~." And Jung Jung guessed that that was the last straw to the butterflies in Seonho's stomach as the latter abruptly stood up and ran for a trash can in the distance, concerning the oldest even more as he stared at the boy in the distance barfing whatever food was in his stomach. When he turned back to Guanlin, well, he was nonexistent as there was an empty space there now but in the distance he saw Guanlin talking to Dongho.

Which is not a good sign.

What made it an even worse sign was when he saw Dongho jolted before a dark espression appeared and he was speaking with gritted teeth and the only direction of the situation that it could go to was down as Guanlin pointed in Seonho's direction. It's already been mentioned before plenty of times but seriously Jung Jung's concerns DEFINITELY increased for the boy that was still barfing as Dongho began to quickly march over there with Guanlin cluelessly following his hyung. Dongho was one step away and reached out...

to turn around an innocent Haknyeon near Seonho and knocked him down with a punch to his face.

"HOW DARE YOU MESS WITH GUANLIN-AH AGAIN!"

"WTF I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG THIS TIME! QAQ"

Yeah the situation escalated even quicker as a crowd gathered around the two while Seonho was returning to the table with a tired face. Once Seonho took his seat next to Jung Jung, he whines, "Hyung... love isn't good for my health... I'm starting to hear things from behind my head..." and almost turned his head to the fight that broke out but Jung Jung reacted quick enough to turn the younger's head back to face him.

"M-Maybe reduce your eating to 3 meals a day...?" Jung Jung awkwardly laughed as he tried his best to ignore the fight behind innocent Seonho's head.

"I can't do that though! If I reduce the amount I eat, I won't grow into a cool chicken quick enough to impress Guanlin..." the younger pouts.

"You're trying to impress Guanlin by acting cool?" honestly the matchmaker could not really see someone as cute as Seonho grow into someone who is cool because when in Mnet Academy, you associate cool with those sunbaenims from Pledis Academy or Ong Seongwoo. You know, just students with that kind of overflowing charisma and confidence charm.

"He hangs out with Dongho-sunbaenim and we used to go to Cube Academy so we've seen tons of cool sunbaenims already! How else am I suppose make him like me..." the younger spoke softly.

Jung Jung pitied the boy then since he's ran into a lot of this problem: the pursuer lacks the confidence to be themselves. He never liked it when they belittled theselves when they should realize that pretending to be someone they're not would only cause harm. He spoke with a gentle smile, "I don't think that you have to 'act cool' just to impress Guanlin. Besides, doesn't he think you're amazing enough with how much you eat?"

Seonho's glum eyes regained its sparkles quick enough, "THAT'S RIGH- OW!" he stood up in a moment of regained confidence to have the edge of the table jab into his thighs, making him plop back down onto his seat to rub his thighs. Wow was this boy causing him a lot of worries.

After soothing his thighs a bit, he turns to smile brightly at Jung Jung, "Thanks hyung. I needed that."

"No problem."

"But seriously, where am I suppose to start?"

Crap, that was a good question considering that the fight behind Seonho's head in the distance was growing bigger.

"Uh- you'll have to wait a bit for the answer to that."


	6. Foreigner's Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  ~~I think we all know that Eunki is obviously crushing on Jung Jung (*hinthint*summaryandtags*hinthint*youguysdolookatthosethingsfirstbeforeclickingonthestorytoreadright?) I'm just asking this just in case cuz I did "expose" it in belief that Eunki's "mysterious character with mysterious actions is mysterious cuz the main character is dense af" is non-existent.~~  
>  (Also it's not really 'Foreigner's Confession' more like 'Confession to a Foreigner' but hey I just really like that song :P) For this chapter English will have ~ before and after the word because so far we've only heard Guanlin talk in English (I guess because it's the lingua franca?)
> 
> Also I suggest that you read the asianfanfics version of this chapter since the format on there is more fun to read for this chapter ;P

"Hyung, is Seonho okay?"

Jung Jung looked at Guanlin confusingly, asking, "Did something happen to him?" but Guanlin didn't seem to notice the look he gave him as he worriedly glances around the hall, searching for someone in the busy hallway where students and teachers were trying to get to their first class in the morning after getting their stuff from their lockers. The younger responds in an absent-minded way, "I'm not sure. He's not smiling a lot and he keeps running away from me."

_Do I have the right to ask him if he likes Seonho? Well- obviously not, that's just intrusive. I understand why he'd be worried over him though since he's usually a bright kid..._ so was Jung Jung's thought process. For now, he decided to test the waters a bit, "I see... He hasn't been eating a lot lately either."

"Does Seonho have a really bad stomachache?" Guanlin asked no one in particular.

"He might have the stomach flu," yeah that was half of a lie in all honesty since Seonho was just anxious from the butterflies in his stomach caused by Guanlin but considering his current habits the stomach flu was also entirely plausable.

"'Stomach flu'?"

_Right, nearly forgot about that._ "Like his stomach hurts, he's throwing up a lot, he has a fever, a headache..." Jung Jung gestures to certain parts of his bodies in correlations to what he was mentioning, hoping that those would help in explaining it.

"That sounds terrible," Guanlin looked more worried than before. He thought for a moment before he made a face showing that he thought up of an idea, "Oh! I could go to his house tonight and check on him!"

To which Jung Jung was confused, "'Go to his house'?" but Guanlin only nodded confidently, "I know his address because we had a lot of projects to work on together when we were in Cube Academy, so I could go check up on him tonight."

"I mean-"

"Thanks for helping, hyung!" Guanlin suddenly ran off.

"B-But I didn't...?" Jung Jung was left completely clueless in the hallway.

* * *

"HE HWAT?!"

"Uh- you might want to sit," Jung Jung awkwardly pulled Seonho back to his seat as everyone passing by spared them weird glances. The matchmaker tried to slowly and calmly repeat himself without freaking out the little chick, "I said that Guanlin is going to give you a surprise visit tonight because he may or may not think that you have the stomach flu."

It looked like Seonho was going to have an outburst and freak out again before he stopped and stared blankly with confusion at the older, "Stomach flu? Where'd he get that from?" and Jung Jung had to awkwardly raise a hand up to that. The younger then proceeded to slam his head onto the table like usual and Jung Jung really had to wonder if the head slamming ever did any damage to his brain.

"Listen, Seonho-yah?" there was a sound that came from said boy but he couldn't really identify what that sound was for. The easier thing to do was to assume that the sound was to notify that he was listening so he continued with, "So I know that you are freaking out really badly, but this is your chance, you know?"

More unidentifiable sounds came from Seonho. Again the easier thing to do was to assume that the younger was questioning what he meant by that so he explains, "I mean that it's your chance to confess. It's probably best if you confess now because obviously this is not good for your stomach."

And even more unidentifiable sounds.

"Okay I understand that you are screaming on the inside but it would be nicer if you could at least turn your face to me...?" there is a maximum that assuming could bring Jung Jung to in a conversation and that maximum was kinda reached by now.

Seonho at least listens and turns, an adhesive bandage on his head being revealled underneath his bangs, "Confessing is... I've never confessed before, hyung..."

"Well you just need to gain a little bit of confidence. Also what happened to your forehead?"

"Yesterday Guanlin was concerned for when I banged my head on the table so he got a band-aid from his bag and stuck it on my head after lunch during class."

"And how did you react?"

"I fainted."

". . . Oh."

"See, what am I suppose to do if I'm that weak around Guanlin?!" and before Jung Jung could answer Seonho lit up and suddenly sat up straight, "I don't feel that scared around you anymore so you can come be my moral support close-by! There's a convenient bush to hide behind at my house so you can give me moral support there! Thanks for helping, hyung, I'll bring you to my house after school!" and then the chick suddenly ran off.

It was at this moment that Jung Jung had to retract his statement about the school being filled with ninjas and is rather filled with very spontaneous lunatics.

* * *

"Why are we here again?"

"To give forced moral support," Jung Jung awkwardly laughed, "You don't have to be here Eunki, you can leave if you want."

Eunki stared at him before slowly saying, "Considering that I was suppose to practice dance with you today I don't have many places to go to." He then shrugged nonchalantly, "Well technically speaking my house is an option but I'd rather not have my dad judge me again." ~~Eunki actually came because he thought that Jung Jung was sneaking out with a date with a person he didn't know about instead of going home with him like usual and came to spite that imaginary date just in case that imaginary date was actually legit -A-+~~

The sentence that was added on reminded Jung Jung something that he was suppose to ask yesterday, "That reminds me, what happened yesterday? You sighed kind of loudly. Did you get into another fight?" At that, Eunki looked a lot more nervous as his eyes widened and a kind of nervous smile was a part of his expression before they suddenly heard Seonho shush them, whisper-yelling, "He's here!"

And indeed, there was Guanlin, who went up to Seonho holding a grocery bag, "Ah, Seonho! I heard-"

"IREALLYLIKEYOU!"

Yes behind that bush Jung Jung face-palmed yet again whereas Eunki remained clueless as to what had just repeated.

Guanlin blinks at Seonho. "Is that the word from yesterday I don't know about?" he asked before redirecting the topic when his clueless gaze wanders downwards to the grocery bag, "Oh, here's some medicine for your... uh... what is it called again?" ~~Eunki lowkey freaked out because he remembered how when he first talked to Jung Jung as he was fluent but not quite fluent in Korean like Guanlin which was adorable obviously but of course Jung Jung was and still is more adorable than the Taiwanese boy -A-+~~

"Uh- thank you...?" Seonho appreciated the thought but when he took the present and peeked into the bag a majority of the stuff weren't meant for the stomach flu- which made sense considering that Guanlin didn't know the word. The conversation didn't really head to anywhere with progress as questions like "How is your forehead?" were responded with simply answers like "It's been doing fine."

The matchmaker was pretty glad that during the midst of that conversation Seonho finally looked at them (more like the bush) with a face that asked 'do I do it now?!?!?!" Jung Jung nods quickly as to encourage the boy while Eunki gave a thumbs up. It seemed like it worked as Seonho took a deep breath before turning to Guanlin, slowly yet firmly saying, "Um- I know this is off topic, but I need to tell you this honestly... I think you're amazing..." to which Guanlin looked confused at the adjective, making Seonho slowly repeat, "'A-ma-zing'."

"Oh, ~amazing~. I think you're amazing too!"

"Y-Yeah, and I think you're also fantastic."

"I think you're ~fantastic~ too!"

"And attractive."

"Me too!"

Seonho immediately pouts as his eyebrows scrunched up in frustration. He obviously knew that his message wasn't getting through, so he tried a different tactic, "I'm trying to say that although I'm still a chick now, I'm going to be a cool chicken for you!" and Guanlin blinked.

"What's 'a chick'?"

At this moment Jung Jung And eunki were probably thinking the same thing, which would be,  _I am confused as to how fluency for Korean works for this child..._ because really, shouldn't some of these words be learned at the basic level already?

"Ugh- no- I-I mean- I'm describing this because I like, _like_ you! As in ~I love you~!" Seonho had squeezed his eyes shut probably out of fear of rejection before he opened his eyes hesitantly and he seemed about as shocked as Jung Jung and Eunki were when they saw Guanlin turn an interesting shade of red...

Before fainting.

Oh how the tables have turned as the three panicked as to what to do with the poor boy to make it look like they did not murder him with a conveniently placed bush.


	7. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~  
>  LOL I AM SO UNBELIEVABLY UPSET ABOUT THE FINAL LINE-UP RIGHT NOW MORE-SO THAN WHEN PEOPLE LIKE JUNG JUNG AND INSOO AND YONGGUK GOT ELIMINATED LIKE NATION'S PRODUCERS HAVE DONE NU'EST DIRTY LIKE ARE YOU HAPPY?! ARE YOU HAPPY THAT HE'S CRYING IN THE CORNER BY HIMSELF INSTEAD OF REJOICING LIKE EVERYONE ELSE?! ALSO I JUST FOUND OUT THIS THING ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED TO ARON: <https://twitter.com/withminhyun0809/status/875815370329800704> LIKE I KNEW I SHOULDN'T OF TRUSTED MNET THAT WELL AFTER WHAT HAPPENED IN BOYS24 LIKE MNET YOU DIRTY BAST... ahem, sorry about that... my L.O.Λ.E-side just needed to rant a bit before continuing to write this story... sighs... the most that I can say is congrats Sungwoon since I do have a soft-spot for HotShot and I wish that people stop cursing at him because he does deserve that place... just... just sighing...  
>  ~~
> 
>  
> 
> ****
> 
> Anywayzils LOOK AT THIS ADORABLE PIC I FOUND OF OH LITTLE GIRL TEAM: <https://sewooned.tumblr.com/image/161335033137> (this is the most that I've used caps lock =v=")
> 
>  
> 
> ****

When Jung Jung walked through the hallway to head out to the courtyard for lunch, he noticed how Seonho seemed to be back to normal as he was casually walking through the hallway while snacking on slices of dried mangoes before spotting someone and running up to him before practically throwing himself onto him. Guanlin seemed shocked and confused at who it was at first before relaxing quickly at realizing that it's only a chick eating mangoes.

He thinks back to how they tried to basically resurrect Guanlin after he fainted from the shock of being confessed to by Seonho and luckily they didn't have to go through that whole ordeal again since he remembered. The Taiwanese boy didn't push away the already anxious chick though, instead giving the answer that he'd like a bit more time to settle on what his feelings are. Jung Jung and Eunki could tell that there was a bit of denial thrown in there some where there wasn't any harm done; in fact, Seonho said that he'd always wait for an answer and during that wait he'd work hard to not be a chick anymore (and then they had to explain to Guanlin what a chick was).

 _That's good enough though. I think if the time does come, they won't have much of a problem,_ he smiles as they were now comfortable around each other (and Seonho wasn't running off to throw up) even if they were blushing a light pink. He chuckles as the sight was quite endearing.

"I'm just worried that if you're given the position of secretary just because you're well-known then you won't work as hard."

"That's not true! I'll work really hard!"

The matchmaker recognized Eunki's voice from the classroom up front, making Jung Jung peek through the classroom curiously, seeing a long table set out in the middle of the classroom with Eunki and Haknyeon being the only two there. Eunki immediately noticed his presence, "Jung Jung? What are you doing here?"

"I packed up late when class ended. Can I ask what's going on in here?" he was curious as to why the rural boy (that had a bandage on his nose because of that Dongho incident from not too long ago) that was sitting across from his best friend was pouting. Eunki motions for Jung Jung to come inside before explaining, "The student council is trying to find a temporary secretary since our current secretary, Takada Kenta, is out to take care of his grandparents in Japan."

 _Right, Eunki's the vice president of the student council..._ he nearly forgot that said boy was balancing his hobby of dancing with an important role of the student council, some times missing from lunch because of a sudden student council meeting. He saw how Eunki spared a glance to Haknyeon, carefully wording his next words, "Haknyeon-ah volunteered to take the position but he hasn't shown the greatest results of being a part of the student council even without an important role."

"I-I can show improvements!" Haknyeon defended himself weakly. Eunki rarely showed a tired expression, even when he just fought with his father and escaped to Jung Jung's home for some solitude from his father, but his exhuastion was prominent here, murmuring to himself, "I guess I should try a different way to approach this," before asking, "Why do you suddenly want to try being the secretary?"

"What's the secretary's job?" Jung Jung asked curiously since he really didn't have much of a clue as to how the roles worked.

Eunki quickly explains, "The secretary is suppose to keep the student council notified of any school activities at any time possible, especially the president of the student council or at least stay be the president's side; basically be on top of the school's plans for events and such. That's their main job that is, but their side-job is also to help the vice-president in meetings if the president is out."

From the corner of Jung Jung's eyes, he noticed how at any mentioning of the president, Haknyeon fidgeted a bit, looking slightly flustered. Obviously as the academy's matchmaker, he was quick to connect the pieces, asking without a second thought, "Do you want the temporary role of being the secretary to be closer to the president?"

Well asking that out loud was quite helpful as he hit bulls-eye with the question, watching him turn bright red and quickly denying, "N-N-NO!" Haknyeon abruptly stands up from his seat, still an extremely flustered mess in denial, "F-Forget it! I change m-m-my mind on asking for the r-role!" and trying to make a run for it before colliding with someone at the door.

Jung Jung couldn't believe the sight in front of him, his eyes widening at the sight of someone he thought that he wouldn't see again.

"I-I'm sorry, Euiwoong!" Haknyeon stuttered as he kneeled down to pick up the pages that scattered from Euiwoong's folder, the latter steading himself from almost falling down from the collision right outside of the classroom. Euiwoong didn't seem to notice Jung Jung's presence as he smiled politely at Haknyeon, "It's fine, Haknyeon. I was only going to deliver some papers to Eunki-hyung anyways,"

Haknyeon abruptly takes the folder from his arms after collecting the papers, "I-I'll bring them to Eunki-hyung! You can leave!", turning Euiwoong around quickly who looked back in confusion but was too late to react as Haknyeon had already shut the door closed. The rural boy finally settled down once the door was closed and Jung Jung wasn't quite sure as to whether he should be relieved or not.

Eunki's sigh caught their attentions before he said, "Well why didn't you say so, Haknyeon-ah? No need to go through the complications of trying to take Kenta's position while he's gone just to get closer to our president. You could've just told me that that's the reason why and we could've gone a different direction for approaching Euiwoong by asking Jung Jung, the academy's famous matchmaker, to help, right?" when Eunki smiled at Jung Jung, the latter could only stutter back with a nervous smile, "R-Right..."

_Ah, Hyungseob's not going to be happy if he finds out about this..._


	8. Give Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that HaknyeonxEuiwoong's arc is going to kinda mix with HyungseobxParkWoojin's arc, so there's a heads up. Also I think I'm going to have to shorten arcs per pairing (unless it includes multiple pairings like this one, then it's 5 chapters most likely) to two chapters for pairings because I've estimated with the current pairings people have suggested and the story would have over 50 freaking chapters... As you can tell that is a huge deal =v="
> 
> Also LIFE CHANGING QUESTION nah jk, I'm just gonna ask if I should make a playlist with the titles for this fic since all of the chapters are and are going to be named after songs :P

Jung Jung honestly thought that he could've dreaded for lunch this much, his head running wild with the possible scenarios if Eunki lets any of Haknyeon's situation slip. For some odd reason his mind went into math, as though that would solve the current situation he's been thrown into.

_Haknyeon + Secretary = closer to Euiwoong = love?_  
_Haknyeon + Euiwoong = Hyungseob's reaction = ???????_  
_Hyungseob - knowing about matchmaking = secret = eventually speaking out = end_  
_Love + Euiwoong = error_  
_Hyungseob + Haknyeon + latter's love for Euiwoong = disaster = possible war_  
_Getting closer to Euiwoong + memories at Yuehua Academy = not good + love = even worse_  
_Euiwoong + Hyungseob = Samuel = OH MY GAWD_

And then he slowly laid his arms out onto the lunch table to face-plant into as a groan of despair comes from him. He didn't really care as to what he looked like at the moment, he was just having a mental breakdown at this point.

"Um- Jung Jung?" He shifts a bit, turning to Eunki who sat by him and had a concerned expression.

"Are you... not able to pair Haknyeon-ah with Euiwoong-ah?" Eunki asked, making Jung Jung jolt up, stuttering, "N-No! It's not that! It's just..." He ended up muffling the rest of his sentence, making Eunki's eyebrows scrunch up in confusion.

"What's this about Euiwoong?" The matchmaker jolts up once he hears Seunghyuk's voice and looks up to see Seunghyuk and Justin sitting down across from them, the latter looking confused and concerned. Eunki didn't notice the youngest's expression and simply explained, "Oh I was just asking Jung Jung about pairing Haknyeon and the student council's president Euiwoong-ah together." You should know that something is definitely wrong when even Seunghyuk cringes, "Ummm you probably shouldn't talk about this once Hyungseob is here."

"Haknyeon and Euiwoong?"

Immediately everyone who had went to Yuehua Academy froze in their spots at the voice, not daring to look up even when there was the shuffling of someone sitting down besides them.

"Yeah, I asked Jung Jung to pair them together."

"Oh, okay."

_What?_ Jung Jung looked up in confusion to see that Hyungseob nonchalantly eating his sandwich, looking oblivious to their stares. They were expecting  _something_ from Hyungseob not this kind of expression. Jung Jung had to rethink,  _Does that mean he moved on?_

* * *

The day didn't necessarily grew worse once school ended, more like it grew even more confusing than before. Here Jung Jung stood in confusion after his name was called out, a familiar boy he hadn't talked to in a long time running up to him.

Looking at him up close, Euiwoong didn't change much. The younger's hair grew out slight, his bangs nearly covering his eyebrows, he had yet to reach his growth-spurt so he was a bit below average for his age, and he still wore large, round glasses. He smiles nervously, "Um- hey, hyung. I saw you at the student council room before Haknyeon pushed me out... uh... did you need something from the student council?"

"Actually, I only came because I heard Eunki's voice..." Jung Jung had to admit that even though there was some sort of hopeful tone in Euiwoong's question. Honestly, it pained the older a bit to say that he came for someone else.

"Ah, I see, the vice president..." Euiwoong murmured, tilting his head down enough so that Jung Jung could no longer see his expression. "... How's everyone doing?"

Jung Jung wasn't exactly sure as to where this conversation was heading be he tried his best to answer. "Well Seunghyuk still likes to be Shin-chan and Justin is still the maknae on top... I've some how ended up as the academy's matchmaker..." he awkwardly laughed at the last part.

"And what about Hyungseob-hyung?" At the question, there was a moment of silence. It was tense and awkward for both of them as it's been so long since they've talked to each other.

"He-"

"Ow place your freaking arm somewhere else!"

"Gee I'm sorry I'm not made of jelly!"

"Then just dislocate your shoulder! I'd be more than willing to help you!"

"Excuse me?! Wha-?! Why do you still fall for this guy's aegyo?!"

"I mean, he's adorable on first look-"

"I don't wanna hear this from the guy who has the hots for probably the densest guy on Earth!"

"Well now I'm more than willing to assist in dislocating your shoulder-"

"Guys stop shuffling and whisper-screaming! You guys are honestly nosier than the pigs in my home back at Jeju!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Thank you for saving me Jeju boy QwQ"

. . .

At this point of time, Jung Jung and Euiwoong stopped talking and turned to where the hallway turned and has the janitor's closet and they just sort of stare at it. Jung Jung walked over to it before opening the door, watching everyone tumble out of the closet and onto the ground with some mops and brooms. Justin was the first to recover as he was on top of the pile, unlike Eunki, Seunghyuk, and Haknyeon who were buried underneath and possibly dead. The youngest stutters, "W-We can explain!"

"Were you guys seriously trying to spy on us while hiding in a closet meant to fit only one person?" Euiwoong didn't let them explain, looking as confused and unimpressed as Jung Jung.

"Wow you fell for a really smart guy," Seunghyuk commented before Haknyeon slaps a hand over his mouth.

_It doesn't take smarts to figure out what you guys did!_ the matchmaker sighed, knowing that Euiwoong obviously caught onto that.

"Hyung... are you trying to match me with Haknyeon?" Euiwoong asked slowly. He didn't let anyone answer that though as he looked around before asking no one in particular, "Wait where's Hyungseob-hyung? Shouldn't he be with you guys?" That only served to sour the mood yet again as Haknyeon pouts and Justin looks at Euiwoong strangely.

"Did you seriously just ask that after figuring out that Haknyeon likes you?" Justin asked bluntly.

"Well I-!... I'm sorry, Haknyeon..." Euiwoong apologized shamefully before looking to Jung Jung, "Hyung... I'd actually like it if you'd hold off on your job at the moment..." and he gives a apologetic smile before running off.

"Even now I can never tell what he's thinking..." Justin murmurs grumpily and Jung Jung had to agree with him. He wasn't necessarily angry at Euiwoong, more-so confused as to what he was possibly trying to do. Eunki showed the same feelings, sighing, "I'm sorry about that, Haknyeon-ah."

The Jeju boy only laughed helplessly at that though, "It's fine, hyung. I knew that we might not necessarily share the same feelings..." Even though he said that, Jung Jung couldn't quite leave the two alone now, more specifically Euiwoong. There was something wrong and unclear about this entire situation that was throwing everyone off and he wanted to solve it.

"By the way, can we get off of the floor now? o﹏o "

"Considering that you ruined Hakwoong and nearly exposed me I think I'm just going to stay like this to squish the living daylights out of you, Seunghyuk (◕ᴗ◕✿) "

"... ;w; "

_Eunki can get very terrifying for the weirdest reasons..._ so the matchmaker had concluded. ~~(He really is the densest guy on Earth)~~


	9. Stupid Love Song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of time skipping (that hopefully makes sense) and Jinseob focus! (Also am I the only one who thought of Jinseob as in Jinseob from Boys24 when I first saw the ship name? No?? I'm one of the few people who actually watches, keeps track of, and are aware of Boys24 activity because Mnet sucks at promoting even their own group when they had three chances to do so on Produce 101 season 2??? Okay........ ;w; )

_Aisht I can't believe that they went ahead and said such a thing out loud..._

Hyungseob sighed, not caring if he was the center of attention for sitting on a bench with his legs tucked up into a fetal position. For some reason, his own gaze would land on the happy couples passing by him, like that girl adorning a beret clinging onto her tall boyfriend's arm or that girl who was shyly reaching out to hold onto her hyperactive girlfriend's hand. Memories of when they were in Yuehua Academy reappeared in his mind. Slowly, he closed his eyes, wondering why he was always resorted to sitting on this stupid bench.

* * *

_"You guys are dating?!"_

_Euiwoong awkwardly laughed when Justin blurted that out with surprise. Hyungseob wasn't as awkward as he cheerfully replies with, "Yup! But we haven't gone on our first date yet so Seunghyuk you don't even have a chance in joking about a wedding." Seunghyuk huffs indignantly as everyone laughed at him._

_"Anyways, how did you guys get together? Isn't Euiwoong like super busy all the time? He did ditch me once midway through our hang-out day at the arcade..." Justin pouts, only being half-comforted by a pat on the back from Jung Jung. It's half-comforting because immediately afterwards Justin glares at Euiwoong._

_"Sorry about that. You know how my parents are with watching their stores..."_

_"So you ditched cringe-kid to be stuck in a building full of lingerie?" Seunghyuk was then slapped on the back by Euiwoong and knocked down behind the knees by a kick from Justin._

_"What's 'lingerie'?"_

_"You don't need to know, Jung Jung-hyung."_

* * *

_To say that Hyungseob was excited was not enough. He was absolutely ecstatic that their first date would be today at a park. Yes it wasn't anything too special but it was exciting nonetheless since it was his first time in a relationship from a mutual confession. He grinned to himself, humming a tune as he sat on a bench nearby while waiting for Euiwoong to arrive._

_And he waited._

_And waited._

_"Excuse me-"_

_Hyungseob jolted awake at the new voice, not realizing that he fell asleep and that the sun was setting, giving the sky an orange hue. He quickly turns his head around not seeing Euiwoong anywhere until he lands his gaze on a deadpan-ish boy in front of him- well, if he was picky at the moment, not really considering how he looked slightly surprised at his awakening._

_"Are you okay?" the stranger asked him, "People normally don't sleep here after just sitting... you know..."_

_"Ah- well- I was waiting for my date..." Hyungseob mumbled before deciding to check his phone and saw that there were 3 messages left behind from Euiwoong in one minute._

_Woong: I'm really sorry Seob my parents wanted me to watch over their stores at the last minute  
Woong: I'm texting on break time so if you respond then I won't be able to respond back later on  
Woong: Hopefully you're at home by now..._

_And Hyungseob sighed at the last text, "Never mind, something urgent came up..." he was disappointed but it couldn't be helped with. He did agree to dating even when Euiwoong reminded him that his parents are still super strict._

_"Oh... do you want some ice cream...?" the stranger points to the ice cream truck parked by the park. The awkward-ness at his attempt to obviously comfort him managed to make Hyungseob laugh._

_"Thanks for trying to cheer me up, but I think I'm gonna head home now."_

* * *

_"Yah you ditched him on your first date?!"_

_"Justin please-"_

_"Hyungseob-hyung, don't try to defend Woong. You know that there's a huge difference between ditching on hang-outs and ditching on dates!" Justin jabbed his finger at Hyungseob's chest, making the latter shut his mouth at the sight of their angry maknae._

_"Justin, you know how my parents are," Euiwoong tried to defend himself, his face showing how guilty he felt at the moment._

_"For once, I actually agree with Justin. Like we know it's out of your will but haven't you tried to- you know- talk back?" Seunghyuk added awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. This only leads to a frustrated sigh from Euiwoong, "Yes, I've done that! I especially tried to persuade them not to for the date but it was two against one."_

_Before the situation could escalate any further, Jung Jung interrupted, "G-Guys, calm down, you shouldn't all get angry at Euiwoong like that..." but Justin childishly huffs as he crosses his arms and turns away. It led to Hyungseob trying to break the awkward silence with, "I-It's okay! We can just go on another date."_

_And they do try._

_Again and again with the same results as the last until one day, Hyungseob feels a wet drop on his head._

_He looks up and sees that it was starting to rain and cursed at himself for not bringing an umbrella. He panics as to what to do and was close to standing up from the bench and heading home as usual before he the rain drops suddenly stopped landing on him._

_Hyungseob turns and meets the familiar sight of the boy who always seemed to be there for him on days such as these. The stranger gives a shy smile, a smile that he has grown familiar with as there was a snaggle teeth that made the smile a bit more charming. He returns the smile with a helpless one of his own to show gratitude._

_After so many encounters, they no longer needed words to explain so they just sat together, waiting in the rain with an umbrella between them until it stopped._

* * *

_"Let's break up. I don't think we should be in a relationship because my schedule will always be hindered and we won't have time with each other. This isn't a healthy relationship." was what he said when we met up after that day happened. Once everyone else heard about that our friend group got awkward an drifted apart from Euiwoong for various reasons... and then he suddenly appears again, suppose to be paired with Haknyeon by Jung Jung. I wonder if it was him who asked Jung Jung..._ Hyungseob pouts.

"You're here again?"

He immediately recognized that voice and looks up to see that stranger, now with velvet red hair, holding two crepes in his hands.

"Yeah... just needed time to think..." Hyungseob didn't really care how ridiculous he looked at the moment. He just wanted some alone time to wallow in past memories. He looks up, asking, "So what's with the crepes?"

The red head blinks with realization before looking around with obvious confusion, "Um- now that you mention it- I was on a date- er- she's supposed to be sitting on the bench?" and realization dawns on him for a different reason as he sighs, "I guess she ditched me like the last one," and takes a seat besides armadillo Hyungseob.

Now this was a rare moment where he didn't have to talk about his own love life. "'Like the last one'?"

"M-hm. I got really popular all of a sudden at school and people have been asking me out before ditching during the midst of the date," another sigh.

"Why's that?"

"Apparently I'm too quiet and awkward for them to deal with."

"Really? They're out of their minds then because I think I could find people that are more quiet and awkward than you are." He was glad that the red haired boy laughed at that, his snaggle tooth peeking through.

"Do you want this strawberry crepe? It was suppose to be for my date but if I don't give this to someone else it'll go to waste."

Hyungseob stares at the dessert for a bit before sitting properly to take the crepe, "Sure. Ah- that reminds me, I never got your name even after knowing you for so long. I'm Ahn Hyungseob, a Mnet Academy student."

"Oh yeah, huh. Well, I'm Park Woojin, also a Mnet Academy student."

At this point, he noticed how odd life worked.


	10. Congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much seriousness? Idk in my opinion the seriousness in this chapter is very sudden so head warning?? POV is also very switchy but since I have the advantage of omniscient 3rd person POV in this story it won't be that confusing I believe(question mark) =v="

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Trust them when they say that they didn't mean to sound like complete idiots when elongating their stutter two days after the confrontation with Euiwoong. It really couldn't be helped with though when they were greeted with the sight of Hyungseob nonchalantly eating his lunch sitting at their normal table and next to an unfamiliar, red-haired student he gave them an awkward wave of 'hello'.

"Are you guys going to sit?" Hyungseob asked without batting an eye towards them.

"Okay if we do that, then am I allowed to voice out how messed up this is?" Seunghyuk voiced out before Justin covered his mouth with a soft pat. It didn't seem like Hyungseob noticed telling by how he simply skipped to introducing them to the red-haired boy besides him, "Guys, this is Park Woojin. The gawking people over there are my friends."

"Um- it's nice to m-meet you..." Woojin mumbled awkwardly.

"Wait, so does this mean...?" Seunghyuk trails off either knowing that the question is implied or that he was dumb-founded again. That just led to awkward silence as no one knew how to answer that and Hyungseob still wasn't helping with the situation.

Without warning, Jung Jung's arm was suddenly pulled on and was dragged away from them, who seemed to not notice that he went away again. When he turned, he was met with Eunki's concerned face, saying, "This situation is really going downhill." and Jung Jung had to nod at that.

The matchmaker's answer didn't seem to satisfy Eunki though as he lets out a harsh sigh, "Look I know that this is personal and all, but can you tell me what actually happened between Hyungseob and Euiwoong? This progression is only going to degrade to the point that- I don't know- our friend group would also get screwed over? I mean, it's already messed up with the student council. Euiwoong is avoiding me and Haknyeon is pretending that the whole schmuck yesterday didn't effect him at all."

"I- well-" Jung Jung looked down to their feet, unsure as to what he should do. It was, after all, practically a taboo to talk about even with Hyungseob.

"Listen, I'm not going to get angry at whoever pulled the douche move first."

"But this is your personality we're talking about here."

"..."

"Sorry."

Eunki lets out a sigh again, "Well whatever it is, I think Hyungseob and Euiwoong really need to talk this out even if they avoid each other like the plague. One on one, you know what I mean?"

"But how are we suppose to do that?" Jung Jung asked, clueless as to how in the world would they be able to force the two into conversation, in the same room, where neither of them would be able to trap?

The two then froze before very slowly meeting each other's gaze before verryyy slowly looking back at where their friends are.

* * *

~The next day~

"SEUNGHYUK YOU LITTLE BLEEP WHAT DID YOU DO WITH WOOJIN!"

"SEUNGHYUK-HYUNG WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU 'ACCIDENTALLY' SUPER-GLUED ALL OF MS. CHEETAH'S ITEMS TO HER DESK?!"

Hyungseob and Euiwoong froze in their places, the former entering through the door facing the front of the classroom and the latter entering the door facing the end of the classroom, before turning to face each other...

And having the doors slam close behind their backs.

"What the- YAH! YOU SHI-"

"Language Hyungseob-hyung!"

To which Hyungseob glares at the maknae standing behind a mischievous looking Seunghyuk and taking the opportunity of know one being able to see his face by sticking his tongue out. He swore that he would punch both of them as soon as he got out of the classroom.

"Jung Jung-hyung?! What's the meaning of this?!"

"You ain't getting out of that classroom until Hakwoong can become a thing!"

To which Euiwoong was about to start pounding at the door again to gain help from the awkwardly smiling Jung Jung but stops himself from panicking again, instead thinking two things: 1) _Eunki-hyung... "ain't" isn't a word..._ and 2)  _what the hell is a "Hakwoong"?_

"I'm sorry guys, but we're gonna keep you guys in here until you solve your problem out!" Jung Jung calls out, to which both Hyungseob and Euiwoong immediately dread.

So you'd think that they'd immediately start talking right? Well, no, that's not what happens at all. They literally shared one second of eye contact before turning around and letting the room sink into awkward silence. The silence goes on for a couple of minutes as they try to distract themselves with whatever they could find in hope that they could where-off their patience. The clock and the sound of shuffling was the only thing to be heard throughout the room. Hyungseob himself tried to busy himself with doodling on the chalkboard before he hears a sigh from behind him.

"So I heard that you've moved on..."

He froze when he heard that, thinking that it was probably from Eunki and he wished that he didn't lie about that. He doesn't want to lie again as he tries to change the subject, "O-Oh- uh- I heard that Jung Jung was going to match you with Haknyeon..."

"Yeah... I told him to wait out on it though..."

Hyungseob slowly puts the piece of chalk down, asking, "And why is that?" before regretting it, wondering if his tone was curious or bitter.

"... I'm not ready for this 'love' stuff... I don't think I'm ready for socializing with others either..."

At that, he feels confused as to why in the world he would say such a thing considering everyone practically likes him. He turns, ready to confront him before stopping at the sight of Euiwoong curled up in a fetal position by the corner of the room, looking down at the floor.

"I'm always too busy to properly hang out with anyone... not to mention everything was ruined because of that..." Euiwoong mumbles solemnly.

"But... that's not your fault though..." he doesn't know where this new found courage came from as everything he's been meaning to say actually happens. "You... You're busy because you have no control over your own life, not because you don't want to pay attention to others... that's not in your personality and you know it... and if you truly know me too, then you should've figured out that... that I'm not over any of this either.

"Every day I worry about what troubles Jung Jung could get thrown into because of this whole 'matchmaker' thing going on because I don't want what happened in the past to repeat again. It's enough already to pretend everything is alright with a smile but... well, I am still hurt from everything in the past. It was really lonely to wait for something that will never come but now looking back at it now... I think I would have been just as happy if we stayed as friends. I felt bad but you obviously felt just as bad about this whole thing because- because-!"

He's interrupted when he feels a slight tap at the corner of his eye with a soft fabric. He opens his eyes, not realizing that he began saying this while squeezing his eyes shut out of fear that he might be wrong about everything.

Euiwoong smiles softly at him, stuffing his handkerchief back into his blazer, "You were crying without realizing it, but either way, you got your message across. I appreciate that you understand my position, but I should still say sorry about what I did to you. I accept things too easily and because of that, I ended up accepting the fact that you guys hated me without any questions and left everyone on bad terms..." he pauses, taking a breath before saying with confidence, "I... I'm going to try to change that and how busy I am. I'll talk it out with my parents about my schedule and I hope that we can be friends again."

Hyungseob sniffles before he smiles, "I think that would be a nice. Oh yeah, and just because it didn't go well with us doesn't mean the same will happen with Haknyeon." It feels bitter-sweet to say something like that, but he didn't feel as heavy as he did before.

"Well, hopefully," and there's a certain feeling shown in Euiwoong's eyes that Hyungseob hasn't seen before but he still smiles, glad that the student council president found something that he couldn't find with him. "Anyways, I'm glad you met someone else from that whole mess though."

"Met someone else?" he scrunches up his eyebrows at that, being met with the same look of confusion from Euiwoong.

"Aren't you dating this guy called Park Woojin? The guy that rose in popularity at the school like a dark horse? You did get angry at Seunghyuk-hyung for thinking that he did something to him."

To which Hyungseob felt his entire face burn up at that, "NO!"

"Oh... well you should start dating each other-"

"UNG PLEASE!"


	11. That's Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a choppy and slightly shorter than normal chapter, sorry guys, I couldn't find a good pacing for this chapter :/

Me: Are you out yet?

Eunki: Not yet. Ms. Yumi is just making one last check that I have all of the handouts Kenta needs when he comes back. Hope you don't mind that I bring a guest?

Me: Who?

Jung Jung waited a few minutes before putting his phone down, figuring that Eunki wouldn't be texting for a while. Honestly, he was bored without any company as Hyungseob had to visit Woojin first and Justin was trying to help a previously begging Seunghyuk tell Ms. Cheetah that the rumors about him "accidentally" super-glueing all of her items to her desk were false. He resumed in eating his lunch before noticing a familiar figure from afar.

Euiwoong waves, taking a step forward before pausing, hesitance obvious with his shy smile. Jung Jung smiled and waved a hand to signal that Euiwoong was fine in coming over and he was glad that he did so, seeing how the normally mature kid immediately brighten as he practically jogged over.

"Um- hi," Euiwoong shyly grinned, taking his seat across from Jung Jung.

"Hi. How's student council going?" Jung Jung asked as a way to naturally carry some sort of conversation.

"It's been okay... uh, by the way, is everyone else fine now? I mean, Justin and Seunghyuk did leave early since we were taking too long... Not to mention that the weekend passed so I never truly got to speak with the rest of you guys..." he mumbles, busying himself with bringing out his lunch.

"Well-"

"YAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

Speak of the devil when Justin shouts 'bloody murder' with a Seunghyuk who looks just as surprised as Jung Jung and Euiwoong since the youngest normally never screams. Contrary to what Jung Jung thought that he would see, Justin looked a bit upset but mainly surprised at his presence.

"J-Justin..." was all that Euiwoong could say, which was understandable as the two started on the best note but ended on the worst note possible. Some times Jung Jung wasn't quite sure if Justin still resented him even behind all the mocking expressions- maybe he held as much as a burden as Hyungseob because Euiwoong use to essentially be his best friend.

"You-! But-! Hyungseob-hyung-?!" Justin babbled before taking a slow and deep breath, obviously trying to calm down. When he met gazes with the student council resident, he still ends up pouting childishly, averting his gaze, "Seriously, what are you doing here..."

"I solved my issue with Hyungseob-hyung if that's what you wanted to ask..."

And he looks up, just slightly, "Really?"

"Yeah. I've been trying to start talking with my parents more about my schedule- so there's more bickering to look forward to when I get home- but hopefully the store problem will be solved soon... So I was kinda hoping to... you know... hang out with you guys again after everything's settled..." an awkward laugh.

A moment of silence drifts between them, carefully watching Justin contemplate before sighing, "Well I guess it's fine... if you make up all of the hours when you ditched me at the arcade." Euiwoong smiles at that, "Of course."

"That's nice of you guys- but uh, Euiwoong-ah?" they turn to see Eunki pointing to Haknyeon who awkwardly fidgets besides him. Euiwoong quickly gets up in realization, dragging Haknyeon some where away from the group.

"Seunghyuk, hand me your calculator to calculate the hours when Ung ditched me," was the first thing Justin said once the three sat down, to which Seunghyuk took immediate offense at the informality.

"Mind calling me properly?!"

A moment of silence drifts by.

"Hand me your calculator, ahjussi."

In the end Seunghyuk handed him his calulator in defeat.

"This is the first time in a while since I've seen Justin this happy," Jung Jung noted out loud, to which Eunki was quite confused at that because after all, Justin had always bullied Seunghyuk in some way or form so this was nothing special.

Jung Jung looks up to see Hyungseob in a brighter mood than he was usually in, which is a nice change of pace. Once the latter settles, he asks him, "Have you talked with Woojin-ssi yet? You didn't bring him here today."

"That's because he's down with the shingles and in the hospital," to which everyone choked on their own spit from the sudden news. While everyone was recovering, Hyungseob pouted, complaining, "Jeez I wasn't here in the morning until now because I was visiting him in the hospital. Why else did I say that I needed to talk to Woojin first?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe talk to him about the whole romantic stuff that you were stuck in previously?!" Eunki yelled as he got up to be pulled back into his seat by Jung Jung, who preferred that people weren't staring at them thinking 'oh it's that group full of wackjobs'.

Hyungseob innocently blinks at Eunki's outburst before it finally clicked in his head, shouting in realization, "That's what I forgot to talk about!" and everyone was kinda of amazed that Hyungseob- who was so paranoid about everything love-related- was in so good of a mood that he forgot about that one burden of his current social life that remains unsolved.

Eunki was basically mourning at this, murmuring something along the lines of 'he still probably thinks that your hung up on Euiwoong-ah still' and 'why is this group so inadequate with their actual love life'. Jung Jung wasn't quite clear on Eunki's moping but he figured nonetheless that Hyungseob would figure it out on his own (hopefully). [Somewhere in the background Seunghyuk whispered loudly "hypocrite"]

The sound of an extremely loud shout is heard in the background, making everyone jump slightly in their seat. Eventually Euiwoong comes back with Haknyeon running off somewhere and tackling a nearby boy down with a very happy hug. The younger lets out an awkward laugh as he takes a seat, "I didn't think that he would react like that when I said yes."

The rest lets out a small laugh and the atmosphere feels lighter.


	12. Chocolate a.k.a. Valentine Shorts (ALSO AN IMPORTANT A/N)

**That important A/N:**

**So I haven't updated this in forever ;w; But anyways I've decided to not do specific pairings because guys... GUYS**

**[](https://pandalover1358.deviantart.com/art/wut-is-planning-even-731465950?ga_submit_new=10%3A1518911168)LEGIT WHAT IS PLANNING EVEN**

**Anyways by showing this it means that I am very lost and currently there are too many pairings that would lead to over 50 chapters (to which ahahaha... I can't do that I have the attention span of a goldfish ;-;). As to avoid that situation I am not going to do pairings I have yet to plan a vague outline of a story for- which is Hotshot pair, Pacadong, and 2Tae so I AM SO SORRY TO THE PEOPLE WHO REQUESTED THOSE ;A;**

**After caps lock let's get these shorts going already.**

* * *

"Ahh Valentine's Day, a holiday for pure love," Eunki chuckles at the sight of Samuel and Daehwi shyly exchanging chocolate gifts.

"I mean I guess, but don't you think Valentine's Day is pretty useless? Like, do you really need a specific day to show someone you truly love them? Why not treat them like they're special without needing an official date for it? Isn't that what a normal couple does anyways?"

"Shut up Seunghyuk no one cares about your opinion."

Seunghyuk glares at Justin, who continues to casually drink from his juice box. The youngest stops and smacks his lips together before asking Eunki, "So are you gonna give Jungjung-ge chocolate and finally confess? I can see the box in your backpack you know."

Eunki blinks at him before laughing.

"F*** no."

* * *

 _Okay, I can give these chocolates to Guanlin without a problem! I'll be okay!_ Seonho breaths in a deep breath, clutching his box of chocolate tightly to his chest. He knocks on the choir room and waits nervously. The door suddenly opens and he's now standing in front of a bandit who looms over him.

Before Dongho could even utter a sound Seonho immediately gets out of there.

~A moment later~

"I-I'm not afraid anymore... I learned taekwondo..." Seonho murmurs nervously, knocking on the door before taking starting position for taekwondo (that he learned from an action movie). The door opens with Dongho's figure at the doorway

and Seonho immediately runs away again.

"Is that kid okay? Also why does he look familiar..." Dongho murmurs to himself before he spots a box of chocolate on the ground. He picks it up and sees "For: Guanlin <3" written on it in English, handwriting shaky obviously from being inexperienced in writing the language.

"Hyung, who keeps knocking on the door?" Guanlin asks curiously.

The older turns and hands over the chocolate box to his dongsaeng, "I'm not sure, but I think he's your secret admirer or something."

Guanlin blinks at the box, feeling slightly bad for whoever the person is. He mumbles guiltily, "I'm dating Seonho though... well, I hope they don't mind if I share it with Seonho." Dongho ruffles his dongsaeng's hair with a sigh.

"Well I'm not sure who the kid is, but I'm sure he'll be fine with it. Speaking of anonymous kids, I still need to find that kid who taught you how to curse in Korean and beat him up for that."

* * *

"CHOCOLATE?! THANK YOU SO MUCH UNG!"

Haknyeon tackles Euiwoong down with a hug- to which the latter tried his best not to complain about his ribcage possibly being broken from that. He laughs to mask the pain he's in before mouthing to Justin to please help him becuase although he loves Haknyeon we can't really breath- because he actually can't feel his ribcage at the moment.

"I'll be back," Justin says with a sigh after leaving his seat.

Seunghyuk glances over to Eunki, who's cooing at how cute Haknyeon and Euiwoong were together. The former opens his mouth to say an important something when Eunki immediately interrupts.

"No."

* * *

*Knock knock knock*

Hyungseob pushes the door slightly open and sees Woojin tiredly smiling at his presence. He gives a small smile himself, raising his hand full of gifts, "Hey, I brought some chocolate... and balloons... there's a bunny on one of them."

Woojin lets out a small laugh and Hyungseob feels warm on the inside. He shuts the door behind him as he carries the gifts over to his bo-  _As much as the thought is nice not yet..._

"Thanks for always visiting me," Woojin says albeit quietly as he adjusts himself to sits in a more upright position.

"Well you always kept me company when I was alone back then so it's only fair I'd do the same- not to mention the bonus of being excused from morning classes," Hyungseob places the gifts onto the table beside Woojin's bed. He pulls out the chair by the table to sit on, "How's your hospital stay going?"

"Still pretty sore."

"I'd figure considering only a nutjob would continue practicing for 24 hours straight for the performance festival next month at the academy even though he knows that he has the shingles and should be resting instead."

"I didn't wanna hold back me teammates," Woojin pouts.

Although he melts a bit at the sight he couldn't help but sigh, "One of them took an entire month off after a severe allergic reaction to salt. I think they'd understand if you didn't practice by yourself for a few days."

"Okay okay, I'll try to take better care of myself if you take care of that broken heart of your's."

He pauses and stares at the now sulking boy before it clicks in his head. "Oh shoot, during all these visits I forget to tell you that I made up with Ung." Woojin's eyes turn comically large, probably wanting to shout if not for the situation they were in. Hyungseob continues to elaborate, "Yeah you know that boy that snuck a piglet onto school campus once? Haknyeon? So Ung's dating him now."

Woojin looks speechless before he says, "Oh... wow..." which is still technically speechless.

An awkward moment of silence drifts by afterwards. Both of them try to sort out their minds as their hearts are trying to screw over their ability to speak out their unorganized thoughts.

"So not to be rude-"

"Since we made up it's fine-"

"But like-"

"After you get out wanna-"

"I mean if that's fine with you-"

"We could just get ice cream together for all I care."

They pause and stare at each other before laughing at each other's red face.

* * *

"Hey look, there's Jungjung-hyung over there," Euiwoong points out while holding an ice pack against his chest. True to the student council president's word, Jungjung is standing a couple feet away from the group, far away enough to be out of earshot as he's talking to Gwanghyun.

Haknyeon gasps before nudging at Eunki excitedly, "Hyung, you can go confess right now!"

"Ahaha wuuuut, who said anything about confessing today I mean how cheesy is that-"

"Cheesy enough to have chocolate prepared to hand out at the same time of said confession and now that I'm looking at the contents of your backpack more is there a card in there also-?"

Eunki slaps Justin's juice box out of his hand onto the ground. The latter gapes before glaring at his hyung, "You little-"

"You can totally confess. I mean how long have you been waiting for this?" Seunghyuk adds, making Eunki look away guiltily ~~(long enough for the author to outright expose you)~~.

(Without Eunki's permission) Haknyeon takes out the box of chocolate from Eunki's bag and pushes it into the latter's hands with an encouraging smile. Eunki stares at the small box in his hand, feeling his heart beat louder once he looks back up to Jungjung. He grips the box tightly, taking a step forward with his eyes shut before he chucks the box in Jungjung's general direction, successfully hitting the matchmaker on the back of the head and knocking him out.

. . .

"First of all, when did you started doing baseball? Second of all, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!" Euiwoong yells, successfully delivering everyone else's thoughts and feelings in the form of two questions.

"I... I panicked..." Eunki murmurs, staring at the floor in an ashamed manner and completely oblivious to Gwanghyun freaking out over Jungjung's unconscious body on the ground.


	13. Shy Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's figure out how to shorten an arc for a couple to two chapters w/o rushing tf out of it! (to which if it doesn't work we'll stick to 3 chap arcs)

It was actually a peaceful the next morning.

And then it wasn't.

And it came in the form of ponyo.

So anyways, rewinding back to the morning where Jung Jung was walking to school peacefully for once. By the time he passed the gate, Eunki was standing by the entrance to the main school building, smiling and waving at him and he took one step before something bumped into his back and he got a very upfront inspection...

Of the ground.

Resume to present time (after feeling a vague sense of deja vu involving a box of some sort), he vaguely hears screaming which goes along the lines with: "Sewoon are you okay?!" "Yah watch where you're going!" "I-I'm sorry! I-It's just that Sewoon is really, REALLY clumsy and-" "Well at least get him off of Jung Jung!" "Okay OKAY!"

Jung Jung finally sees some form of sunshine as he feels himself being pulled up onto his feet, someone [obviously Eunki] steadying him onto his feet while glaring(?) at the boys who essentially looked like blobs because wow is he really light headed from getting tackled onto the ground. Once everything wasn't a blur of some sort and he could definitely tell that Eunki is glaring at Sewoon, who is currently on the floor looking like a dead ponyo, and Gwanghyun, who is trying to wake up Sewoon.

"Aisht, learn how to control your Ponyo," Eunki huffs indignantly while dragging Jung Jung away.

* * *

"Eunki, I think you were a bit harsh back there," Jung Jung says by lunch time as Eunki fusses over a bruise on his forehead.

"I was not harsh! Now hold still so I can put an ice pack on your bruise," Eunki says, holding his shoulder to place an ice pack that smelled strongly of banana onto his forehead. The latter could only let out a small sigh as the bruise is actually very small and could easily be hidden by his bangs.

"Dude, whatever you're doing for that pebble-sized injury is very useless," Seunghyuk spoke up, looking very unimpressed.

"You're right."

And everyone lets out a sigh of relief.

"Jung Jung, you should go to the school nurse."

And everyone lets out a groan of frustration.

Before Eunki could say anything else Justin quickly volunteered to assist Jung Jung in his walk to the nurse's office. Once the matchmaker and the youngest began to walk out of the table's ear range, Justin mutters an annoyed, "Is Eunki-hyung always so obvious during lunch?"

"Obvious about what?" Jung Jung asks back, to which the younger lets out a very loud sigh and shakes his head.

He pauses at the entry into the main school building, out of the courtyard's view, before turning to Justin, "We don't actually have to go to the nurse's office, right?" The younger scoffs an "obviously" before both pause when suddenly hearing something they probably weren't suppose to hear.

"Sewoon, I really, really like you a lot!"

Well you know the saying curiosity kills the cat? Yeah, Jung Jung and Justin would be dead right now as both of them peer into the window of the door. They see a flustered Gwanghyun standing a couple feet away from the door with Sewoon, a guitar case on his back. The Chinese members watch with focus at the moment of silence that drifts between the two as Sewoon blinks innocently at Gwanghyun before smiling.

"I like you a lot too, Gwanghyun!" and he still smiles innocently as he says, "Is that all? We should head out to lunch now, Jaehwan might get cranky if we make him wait any longer." Sewoon proceeds to turn and walk away while humming a song, exiting without noticing Jung Jung and Justin moving out of the doorway.

The two share a look before Gwanghyun comes out not too long afterwards, nearly jumping back at the sight of Jung Jung, "Oh not again, please don't tell me your overprotective boyfriend is with you right now."

Jung Jung's eyebrows scrunches up at that, "Eunki's not my boyfriend." Justin lets out a sigh as he taps on Gwanghyun's shoulder to make him turn towards him, "Yeah, sorry, it's me."

Gwanghyun shoulders drop in relief, "Oh, it's just that rich kid."

Justin's stares at him in an unamused manner, "Oh, it's just that hamster that failed in confessing."

"Justin!" Jung Jung warns because although he knows that Justin feels uncomfortable being called that what he said was pretty uncalled for. Luckily (more like sadly really) Gwanghyun sighs, "Well he's not wrong but just to make correct him this isn't my first time confessing to him."

"What?"

"It's the 26th time. 31 if we're counting the times when we were both in Starship Academy."

"... Oh."

Jung Jung honestly nearly forgot that Gwanghyun and Sewoon are best friends. Well, no one would really expect it anyways as the former is a well-balanced student whereas the latter is known as the talented "ppabo" of the school as he seems to lack awareness about his surroundings--example A being this morning and example B being right now.

"Sounds like you need the help of Mnet's Mr. Matchmaker," Justin muses (or rather falsely muses because he's staring directly at Jung Jung).

"Except the problem with trying to get Jung Jung's help is that I don't need help confessing. It's just trying to get Sewoon to understand that I like him as more than a friend," Gwanghyun sighs.

"I can try talking to Sewoon if you want? Maybe he'll understand it better if an outsider told him," Jung Jung suggests.

"And if he still doesn't understand then you just fell for an idio-"

"Justin."

"Sorry."

"It's fine, everyone accepts the fact that Sewoon is pretty dense anyways. I appreciate you guys trying to help me."

"Gwanghyunieeee there you are!"

They turn to see Sewoon jogging up to them from them with Jaehwan following behind. Said boy relaxes with a small smile which would have been a pleasant sight if not Sewoon tripping over air and face-planting into the ground. Gwanghyun immediately rushes over to help the fallen ponyo whereas Jaehwan laughs very loudly (some where in the courtyard Minhyun shivers).


	14. Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeyyyyyyy I should really finish this story before the end of 2018 o-o"
> 
> Anyways Jaehwan popping in with actual lines (also flashbacks back to chapter 12)

“It’s a fool-proof plan!”

“Justin, I am not throwing some sort of promposal just for him to notice me.”

“Fine, your loss,” Justin shrugs, slouching in his chair.

Jungjung pats a sighing Gwanghyun, who looks much more tired than before. The matchmaker tries to soothe the tired boy, “Don’t worry, I think Justin’s plan is a little silly too.”

Said boy frowns at them, “Hey, we can always ask Seunghyuk-hyung if you guys are that despera-”

“No we are not locking people in a room... again. It might’ve worked those last few times but definitely not this time,” Jungjung continues before Justin could add anything, “And yes Seunghyuk may not be the most sane person to deal with but that does not mean we can continue with his plans that might result in him getting expelled.”

Justin puts his hands up in defeat.

“Maybe I should just give up,” Gwanghyun mumbles.

“Aw, c’mon, don’t say that. If Minki-hyung heard you say that he would smack you over the head with his elbow for being such a downer,” Justin roughly pats Gwanghyun on the back.

Jungjung is stuck to wonder for a moment about what exactly could win Sewoon over without anything too extravagant, however finding the perfect medium between an extravagant proposal and simple confession seems nearly impossible. Sewoon is known as talented for his unique voice and lyrics, a bit on the blunt side but in an innocent sense as his clumsiness and ditziness is as notorious as his skills--Gwanghyun, on the other hand, is more reserved and definitely more aware of his surroundings. Strange love, but he supposes there's some truth to that "opposites attract" idea.

"Well tomorrow is gonna be Valentine's Day, so I'm sure anything that you do will get across his thick head somehow," Justin gets up, stretching a bit, "I don't have as much patience for this as I should so I'm just gonna go bother my other hyungs now," he leaves soon after.

Before Jungjung could make a comment the empty seat is then promptly filled by Jaehwan, who looks extremely smug, "So, I overheard everything-"

Gwangyun immediately groans, "First, this conversation isn't meant for you out of all people possible. Second, your solution better not involve running with lipstick."

"- And I don't have any more solutions."

The matchmaker now begins to pity the poor boy, "Well I'm sure that maybe you just need to elaborate? I know that that sounds frustrating, but he probably just needs to hear the full sentences-"

"- Or essay-"

"- Or essay of it," Jungjung lets out a small sigh at Jaehwan's small but very true intervention.

"Maybe," Gwanghyun slouches further back into his seat before letting out a shout of surprise when he tilts back too far and he collapses onto the floor. (Jaehwan comments "same" to which Jungjung covers his mouth.)

"Is Gwanghyunnie okay?" and look at the timing as Sewoon wanders over.

"I...!" Gwanghyun takes in a deep breath and sighs, looking away with disappointment, "I'm fine. Just help me up, please." He raises an arm, Sewoon complying quickly as he grabs his hand.

Both of them should've known better as the guitar case on Sewoon's back slides down his arm and drags him down onto the floor too. The case drops onto Gwanghyun's guts and ponyo following with it and falling across his guts too.

"Oh gawd I'm in so much pain everywhere on my body that I can't even describe it with 'ow'," Gwanghyun speaks hurriedly, slapping Sewoon's back.

"Ah- s-sorry!" Sewoon pushes himself up in a panicked manner, moving his guitar case off and pulling Gwanghyun into a sitting position. He hugs the boy, apologizing quickly, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you!"

Jungjung smiles a small one as Gwanghyun flushes pink and then Jaehwan mumbles from behind his hand, "Deev, thith ith vhat I lib with ebery day. Id'th a nirecle thad they aren'd datin' yed."

To which Sewoon raises his head towards them, the same confused expression on his face, "But we are dating though?"

"VHAD?!"

"什么?!"

"EXCUSE ME?!" Gwanghyun shoves Sewoon so quickly that he probably gave the latter whiplash.

"Am I wrong?" Sewoon questions back.

"ON SO MANY LEVELS YES!" Jaehwan removes Jungjung's hand.

"Wait- but- you-?!"

"I thought we were dating since you confessed in Starship?" Sewoon looks just as much if not even more confused than the rest, which doesn't bode well with any of them as they feel like they should be more confused than him.

"H-Hold on, can I intervene here?" Jungjung quickly butts in, commenting, "I've heard how you've responded to Gwanghyun's confession and I hope you know that you respond so... casually, that it doesn't really seem like you understood his confession? Or that all of the blushing is him trying to find the right words for him?" his statement ends up as a question.

Sewoon blinks at that, furrowing his eyebrows slightly as he turns back to Gwanghyun to ask, "I thought you were just shy."

"I- well- I-!" Gwanghyun harrumphs, lightly punching Sewoon on the arm, "Well now I feel kinda stupid to think that you were stupid enough to not understand a love confession. Still, if you thought we were dating, you could've at least intiated some stuff to make it more apparent that we were in a relationship or something."

"Like holding hands and stuff?"

"Yeah, like holding hands and stuff," Gwanghyun snorts a laugh, Sewoon smiling at that.

* * *

The school is decorated with way too much pinks and reds and way too much hearts and way too much glitter (Jungjung ran into the school janitor earlier before heading into the courtyard for lunch and the janitor was very annoyed to say the least). Gwanghyun sighs as he holds his backpack with a ponyo stuff-toy with a letter attached to it stuff into it, "Sorry about the whole fiasco yesterday. If I had known that it would've been that easy, I would've approached you much earlier to actually even think about trying to talk to Sewoon about it."

Jungjung laughs, "It's fine. If you think about how long what you were going through, I wouldn't really be known as the school's matchmaker by then."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Hey, that reminds me, how did you even get into this position in the first place?" Gwanghyun asks curiously.

"Hm? Oh, well-"

And then his world goes black.


End file.
